secrets
by foonsandsporks
Summary: pg-13 cuz i dunno whats gonna happoen l8er! I all started out with a little game........
1. Potions Class

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the Great Hall eating dinner and talking about the game against Gryffindor and Slytherin that was going to take place the next evening. They were oblivious that had been in there for 2 ½ hours and that they were the only people left in there. They got into such a heated conversation about the strategy that they should use tomorrow, that they forgot about their potions lesson that they were supposed to have after dinner.  
  
They ran the whole way to Snape's classroom and by the time that they had gotten there, they were 7 minutes late.  
  
"Why are you late?" Snape said angrily  
  
"We were late Professor because we were in the great hall talking about the Quidditch game tomorrow." Said Hermione.  
  
"Well since you thought that you could be late to my class to talk about a silly little game then I think that you should have 15 points taken away from Gryffindor. I also think that you should have to write an essay as well."  
  
"But Professor, what about Quidditch?" Harry said sounding worried  
  
"Loss of limb will not excuse you Mr. Potter. It shall be an essay about Hinkypunks. It has to be a minimum length of two scrolls of parchment."  
  
"But Professor, Hinkypunks don't do anything so how are we going to write that much about them?" Said Ron angrily  
  
"You will write two scrolls. No exceptions. And if you decide not to, it will be another 15 points from Gryffindor."  
  
Harry decided not to argue any more than he had to.

Sorry so short!


	2. Truth or Dare

After Potions, Hermione went to the Girls Dormitory and Ron and Harry went to the Boys. When Harry and Ron got to their Dorm, they met up with Lee Jordan, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, and Fred and George Weasley.

Before they were about to go to bed, they started to talk about the people that they liked.

"So. Who do you like Harry?" Asked Ron even though it was **extremely** obvious.

"ummmmmm...I dunno." Said Harry nervously.

"Ohhhhhhhh come on!" Ron said. "We all know that it is Ginny."

"Huh-uh! Why would I like Ginny?!"

"Who else would you like?" Neville said.

"Uhhhhhhh."

"Exactly." Neville said proudly since he finally got _something_ right.

"If I were you." Lee said, "I would go out with her so that way if you stay the night with Ron, you'd be able to see her." "Or try to take advantage of her while shes sleeping." He said under his breath just loud enough to where everybody could hear him.

"Hey!" Said Ron. "Harry would never do that! Would you Harry?" Harry looked down at the floor and didn't answer.

"That's it now your **NOT** coming to my house for the summer!"

"Sure" Everybody muttered

"Alright. Let's call it a night. I don't want to hear anymore about my best friend liking my little sister." Ron said with disgust in his voice."

Meanwhile in the Girls Dorm.

Hermione had met up with Pavati and Padma Patil, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet Ginny Weasley and Angelina Johnson.

"I'm sooooooo bored!" Katie said

" Me too." Said Parvati

"Hey. I know what we could do." Said Angelina." We could play this muggle game called 'Truth or Dare.'

"How do you play?" Hermione asked with interest in her voice.

"It's easy. All you do is call on people and ask them to tell the truth about a question or do a dare. And normally if you didn't want to do anything you'd have to take a piece of clothing off. But..... we're not gonna go that far. It might be different if we had some guys in here but we don't" "So who wants to go first?"

" ME!" said Hermione and Ginny excitedly.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Ummmm dare."

"Alright, I dare you both to out into the Great Hall and tell the first person that you see that you guys are lovers."

"OK." They said laughing

After they left, Alicia said "I bet the first person that they will see will be Malfoy or somebody like that.

"A few minutes later, Hermione and Ginny burst in the room laughing hysterically."

"What! Who did you tell?!?!?" Padma asked excitedly.

"Well....you said ....to tell the fir..first person we saw." They said between laughs ."

"Yeah and?" said Katie

"Well the first person I saw was Ginny!" Hermione said still laughing

"And the first person I saw was Hermione!" Ginny said

"Omg." Alicia said.

"Alright. Lets get serious. Who wants to go next?" Ginny said?

"I do" Katie said

"Who is your biggest crush?"

"Aww do I really have to answer that?"

"Yep."

"Do you guys promise that nothing will leave this room?"

"Yessss!" They all said with annoyance in their voices.

"Alright. It's Oliver Wood."

"Haha I _knew_ it!" Alicia said

"How!?"

"Only because you purposely do everything wrong at practices so the hottest guy and your crush has to come over and "_help" _ you get it right. But I gotta hand it to ya. That's a pretty good way of having a conversation with him."

"Alrighty then..... who's next?"

"Uhh Hermione" Padma said "If you had the chance to make out with any boy in the school, who would it be?"

"Well it would have to be Draco Malfoy."

"**WHAT!**" They all said in unison

"I'm so totally kidding!" She said laughing

"Oh my gosh don't ever do that to me again!" Parvati said

"Don't worry, I won't!Do you guys swear not to tell ANYBODY?."

"Yes" They all said

"Well then in that case I think that it would have to be Ron."

"Ahhhh good choice Herm" Katie said

"Yeah. So now if you want to see him all you have to do is stay with Ginny and it'll all work out!"

"I guess" Hermione said. "I think we should go to bed now."


End file.
